This Is Not Just An Office Fling Ch 55
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: DaskaFinn's request: How Maria and Nick spent the night making up after their fight in my story 'This Is Not Just An Office Fling'... Based in my 'In this Together/One Step at a Time' verse...


**Fanfic: This Is Not Just An Office Fling Ch. 5.5, Avengers.  
Author: ShadowBeats22107.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement... and that of whoever reads any of my stories.  
Rated: M or NC/17.  
Word Count: 1,655.  
Summary: **_**DaskaFinn**_**'s request: How Maria and Nick spent the night making up after their fight in my story '**_**This Is Not Just An Office Fling**_**'... Based in my 'In this Together/One Step at a Time' verse...**

_**January 2002...  
Maria and Nick's Personal Apartment, New York City...**_

_"I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD THINK I WOULD DO THAT TO YOU!" Maria screamed at Nick, throwing another object (what she would later learn was a picture of the two of them) at her boyfriend._

_"I CAN'T HELP WHAT I FEEL!" Nick roared back at her after he dodged the picture, breathing heavily before pausing as he noticed the tears streaming down Maria's face._

_"I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOU! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO DO THAT! I DON'T TRUST ANYONE LIKE I TRUST YOU!" Maria screamed before collapsing back against the wall, sliding down it unable to stop the tears and her sobs from taking over her body any longer. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, burying her face into_

_Nick watched as Maria let her body succumb to her sobs, making him quickly walk over to her, making sure not to touch her in case he made any thing worse. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly._

_Maria whipped her head up at Nick, glaring at him. "You're sorry? You're fucking sorry?" she screamed at him, standing up and hitting his chest, punching him with angry, upset but weak punches._

_"I'm sorry Ria," Nick whispered, not bothering to stop her punches. He deserved every injury she would want to give him (and so much worse) after what he accused her of... after what he called her._

_"You had no fucking right to say that... You had no right to call me that," Maria screamed through her heavy sobs. "You Bastard, fight back... Fight back," she screamed as she continued to hit his chest._

_"No... I deserve this," Nick replied as Maria's punches became pathetic slaps before she finally collapsed against his body._

_"I'm sorry Ria," Nick whispered as he wrapped his arms around her body, holding her close to him protectively._

_"Don't... Just shut up," Maria cried, burying her face into his chest._

_"I didn't mean any of what I said before Ri... I have never thought of you as a slut... I love you... I'm so sorry I called you that," Nick whispered into her hair, holding her close to him._

_"Then why did you say it?" Maria mumbled against his chest, her tears and sobs finally subsiding._

_"I just got so jealous when I seen those younger agents flirting with you... I felt that when you are surrounded by men around your own age, much younger than me, that you wouldn't want to be with me any more," the dark skinned man confessed, making Maria pause at his confession. "I don't think I'm good enough for you," he whispered as Maria pulled away, bringing her hands to cup his face._

_"No one is suppose to be perfect Nick... And I would never want any one but you," Maria whispered as she leaned up and kissed him chastely. "I love you... I trust you... Only you," she whispered against his lips as she brought her arms around his neck._

_"I love you too," Nick whispered as he suddenly picked Maria and carried her to their bedroom. "And I plan on making it up to you all night Ms Hill," he whispered against her lips, making her smile against his lips._

_"I'm holding you up to that Director," Maria replied with a seductive grin._

Nick grinned as he deepened the kiss, smirking as he slowly lowered Maria onto their bed before slowly breaking the kiss as he pulled back and quickly removed his shirt and pants, having gone commando (_to Maria's secret approval_) before crawling onto the bed and on top of his lover, claiming her lips hungrily once more.

Maria moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling Nick closer to her. The dark skinned man slowly from her lips and moved his own to her neck, sucking and nibbling on her skin. The brunette arched her body up to her lover's as he brought his skilled hands under her shirt and cupping her breasts firmly through her sports bra.

"Tease," Maria mumbled as Nick moved his lips to the crook of her neck, sucking and biting hard on the skin there, leaving a very noticeable mark on her.

Nick only grinned before suddenly ripping Maria's tank top through the middle, making the brunette pause at his actions. "Did you seriously just rip my tank top?" Maria whispered as she glared at her lover slightly (_although secretly, she loved it when he got possessive of her in bed... not that she'd ever tell him that... yet_).

"Yeah, I did," Nick whispered cheekily as he leaned down and took her right nipple in his mouth through her black sports bra, grinning smugly as she cried out his name in pleasure.

"Nick," Maria moaned, her voice high pitched with need as her boyfriend mouthed at her perky breasts through the fabric of her cotton bra. The brunette brought her hands to the nape of her lover's neck, holding him closer to her body before Nick grabbed her hands and placed them over her head.

"These are not to leave their posts," Nick ordered, grinning up at Maria as he suddenly removed her bra and used it to tie her wrists to the headboard.

Maria returned his grin and relaxed her body into the bed and her lover's touch. "Of course Director," the brunette replied cheekily before gasping as Nick wrapped his lips around her left nipple, sucking and nipping on the perky nub greedily. "Oh fuck... Nick," she moaned as said man slid his hands down her sides and into her (_his_) sweatpants, quickly removing them and her panties.

"Ah ah Ms Hill, I don't think I asked you a question that needed an answer," Nick reprimanded as he brought his left hand to Maria's pussy, sliding two fingers along her slit teasingly. "Did I, Ms Hill?" he whispered as he slowly slid two fingers inside her, making Maria moan loudly in reply.

"No... Director," Maria gasped, trying her best to stop herself from moving.

"Good girl," Nick whispered as he pressed soft, loving kisses along her body until he reached her pussy, slowly (_almost tortuously_) running his tongue over her clit before wrapping his lips around the bundle of nerves, sucking on it tauntingly.

Maria bit her bottom lip in pleasure as Nick added a third then a fourth finger inside her, curling and scissoring his digits inside her. "Nick... please..." Maria begged as she felt her boyfriend's fingers rub against her G-spot strategically.

"Please what Ria?" Nick whispered in between sucking and lapping on her clit hungrily.

"Fuck... Nick... I need to cum... I need to cum for you," Maria moaned/ begged, bucking her hips up to Nick's face and touch, not-so-subtly backing up her request.

"Then cum for me Ria," Nick whispered as he sped up the movements of his mouth and fingers, sending his brunette lover over the edge, screaming his name in pleasure as she rode out her climax.

Maria slumped onto the bed, gasping and panting as Nick finished lapping up her juices before slowly kissing his way back up her body. Nick grinned smugly yet lovingly as he slowly claimed her lips softly, his grin growing as Maria moaned when she tasted herself in his mouth.

"You are a God send, Nick," Maria whispered against her lover's lips, smiling as Nick hummed his contentment against her lips.

"I love you Ria," Nick whispered as he slowly undid his home made restraints on her wrists before suddenly finding himself on his back.

"I love you too Nick," Maria whispered as she leaned down and pressed her lips to Nick's grinning at him softly as she gripped him firmly and positioned him at her entrance, pumping him slowly.

"Protection?" Nick gasped as Maria placed the head of his cock at her entrance.

"We're both clean Nick... And all female agents are put on a two month shot unless they request otherwise... So I'm game with gong without the condom... unless you want to wear one," Maria whispered, pulling back slightly so she could lock her eyes with his.

Nick smiled up at her and braced his feet against the bed, silently answering the brunette's question. "Whatever you want Love," Nick whispered softly, smiling at Maria lovingly.

Maria returned his smile and slid down on him, making the couple cry out in pleasure at the sensation. The brunette rested her hands on Nick's shoulders while the dark skinned man rested his on her hips. Once she was fully accustomed to him once more, Maria slowly began to rock her hips against his, both of them moaning and groaning in pleasure at the sensation.

"Fuck... Ri... I' not gonna last much longer," Nick grunted as he met her thrust for thrust, feeling her walls tighten around his length.

Maria nodded before she screamed, "NICHOLAS!" as she climaxed hard around his cock, her pulsing walls pulling the Director into his own orgasm, shouting her name as he pumped his seed inside her. The brunette collapsed on top of Nick, the couple panting heavily as they came down from their highs together.

"Fuck," Maria whispered as she leaned up on her elbows to look down at Nick lovingly. "I love you Nick," she whispered as she leaned down and kissed him chastely.

"I love you too Ria," Nick whispered before suddenly flipping them over so he was on top again. "But I did say that I would be spending the night making it up to you," he whispered with a smug smile.

"Bring it on Nick," Maria whispered with a seductively cheeky smirk.

**So, what do you guys think of this? I'd love to hear what you think :)**


End file.
